


True

by Amaradex



Series: TW Bingo 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why d’you hide it?” Stiles mumbles, pressing his face into her stomach for a moment as he fights to get into a more or less upright position.</p>
<p>“Hide what?” she asks, shoving at his shoulder to help.  She’s only a tiny bit less drunk than he seems to be, and she doesn’t need that kind of pressure on her stomach at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [my card](http://water-singer.livejournal.com/6504.html) for the [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teenwolf-bingo.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: (gen)Lydia - Drunk or Intoxicated
> 
> Lydia character study with Stiles/Lydia friendship.

Lydia generally prides herself on keeping things that she doesn’t want others to know quiet.  It’s why everyone knows her as the bitchy queen bee that she is, rather than as the smart, nerdy girl that she also is.  Grades are grades regardless of whether everyone else knows about them, and being on the student council and figure skating are solid activities on her college applications.  
  
She doesn’t hide the KEY activities, and she’s convinced everyone she knows that Mu Alpha Theta is just like every other sorority.  It’s not much, but it helps her feel less like she’s deliberately hiding a major part of herself.  The truth, though, is that the only two people that have any real idea about what she’s like in and of herself are Jackson and, to her surprise, Stiles.  
  
When Jackson leaves, it becomes almost second nature to her to spend more time with Stiles, first just as they work together on class projects, but then more as friends.  He shares a lot of things in common with her, more than she would have ever expected back when he was just the annoying nerd who had a crush on her.  Being with Jackson taught her to expect to have to force her choices of movies and music on others, but Stiles gets why she likes the mindless sweetness of Nicholas Sparks movies, and the soul-stirring sounds of the Big Band era divas.  
  
By the time Jackson’s been gone for six months, Stiles has firmly established himself as Lydia’s best friend.  He’s also apparently lost his amorous intentions, judging by the way he’s currently curled up beside her on the couch, three empty bottles of wine on the coffee table in front of them.  He’s been a perfect gentleman all evening, even as he’s gotten more and more drunk, keeping his hands to himself and completely ignoring the cleavage Lydia knows is fully on display.  
  
“Why d’you hide it?” Stiles mumbles, pressing his face into her stomach for a moment as he fights to get into a more or less upright position.  
  
“Hide what?” she asks, shoving at his shoulder to help.  She’s only a tiny bit less drunk than he seems to be, and she doesn’t need that kind of pressure on her stomach at the moment.  
  
“How smart you are.” Stiles has made his way up the back of the couch and is leaning over the arm, trying to reach for the glass he’d set well out of the way to prevent himself from knocking it over.  Lydia snorts at him, and rolls herself towards her own glass, which only has the tiniest bit of wine left in the bottom.  She grumbles at it, but rolls off the couch and wanders over to the wine cooler, pulling out another bottle of white.  
  
Stiles greets her return with his own empty glass and a stern look.  
  
“You can’t just avoid talking to me about this stuff, you know.”  A good amount of the drunkenness has left his voice, and Lydia envies his ability to regain soberness so easily.  She pours him another glass of wine to delay answering just a little longer, then sits down with her own glass, tucking her feet up under her.  
  
“I don’t think of it as hiding,” she finally tells him.  “I just don’t feel the need to share everything about myself with everyone.”  He quirks an eyebrow at her, making it very obvious that he doesn’t really believe what she’s saying.  
  
“It’s a more personal part of myself,” she finally admits.  “I knew that I had to let people in to be popular, but I didn’t want anyone to really know me.  It’s just easier if all they really know is the parts of me that are less true to who I am than if they see all of me.”  Stiles rolls up against her side, his glass once again safely out of the way.  
  
“So why do I get to see it?” is his next question, and Lydia squirms where she’s sitting, playing it off as adjusting her position.  
  
“You’re one of the few people who’s actually tried to get to know more about me,” she tells him, smiling fondly when he gives her a proud look.  “You know that you’re one of my few true friends, Stiles,” she admonishes.  “You’re also one of the only people that can keep up.  Why wouldn’t I be fully honest with you, even if I’m not with anyone else?”  
  
“I guess I just figured you’d always be as close-mouthed as you were before this whole werewolf thing started,” Stiles responds as he drops his head against Lydia’s shoulder.  
  
“And maybe I would have, if we hadn’t had this big outside thing pushing us to get to know each other.”  She figures she owes him at least that much honesty.  “I wasn’t looking for anyone to see inside my shell, to be honest.”  Stiles hums something that sounds like understanding, the weight of him increasing.  When Lydia shifts to look at him, she sees that he’s starting to fall asleep on her shoulder.  She shoves him over to the side, getting his head propped up on the arm of the couch as best as she can, then she tosses a blanket over him.  
  
Just as she’s standing up, he stirs, and one of his hand wraps gently around her wrist.  She looks down to see him staring at her with bleary eyes, clearly only half there.  
  
“Lyds... thank you,” he says, conviction in his voice despite his state.  She smiles and pats him on the top of his head.  
  
“You’re welcome.  If you call me that again, though, you’ll be lucky to escape with all your parts intact.”  She hears him huff out a soft laugh as she heads up the stairs to her room with a smile on her face.  She does still miss Jackson, and she could do without the daily insanity that is life with werewolves, but if there’s one silver lining, Stiles’ friendship is undeniably it.


End file.
